revealing secrets
by appledagger7
Summary: while stopping the devil from coming the boys stumble on a woman that has no fear, trying to learn who and what she is cas begans to question himself. i do not own supernatural


17 years ago

_The lights flickered it was too dark to notice anything the sky was pitch black in the small town and no one wanted to come outside, there was something in the air, a feeling that instinct long forgotten was telling them to hide. The sound of fluttering sliced the silent night and a man walked calmly to a house. It was fairly late, and he heard a small child crying and anther one fast asleep, with annoyance he raised his hand and silenced the other child by wave of hand._

"_I found you."_

_The man smiled peering down, she was fairly tiny and her features were soft. He kissed the Childs forehead and took out his large steel knife; he carved a pair of angelic wings onto her side across her hips. He placed his hand down and whispered something then the child began to cry._

"_Don't worry no one will be able to find you, I promise"_

_With another fluttering noise he was gone._

It was a warm kind of day out, and Lilah was at the beach, she loved to feel the sun basking on her. She was short only a measly five foot, but she had curve and was strangely strong for a small girl, her brown hair had a red tint in the sunlight. She was always mellow never freaked out like most people, and when she did panic she was quite as a mouse.

"Lilah come on"

She opened her rust colored eyes and gathered her towel running to the car, she was smiling when she came up.

"We have to get ready the party starts at seven."

She just smiled kindly and they headed toward the large boat house. The party was in one of the many manors built on Crescent Falls, a small in port export town, she lived with her mother's sister who raised like her own child. She looked over toward the big coconut trees and saw them two boys in a black car just sleeping.

"Can I borrow some lip gloss?"

"Sure"

Lilah was handing over some lip gloss, the party was loud, and the body heat from other people was starting to get to her. She decided to go upstairs and get ready her bikini was still on, there something about the smell of the ocean that she loved, there was something about everything, she saw beauty everywhere, never once had she been exposed to the negativity. She was fixing her hair and was drying it when she noticed how quite it was. The scary movies from her child head came to mind, she looked out of the window no one was there. It was deathly silent; her party dress was white and fit her nicely.

She listened intently, her heart dropped in her stomach there was no noise. She went to the little closet in the bathroom and hid in the bottom in the corner. She needed to know what was happening but she wasn't a moron.

Dean and Sam were walking through the house of the vampire coven, there were dead bodies everywhere, teenagers but not just eaten and tossed aside, ripped apart it was unusual vampires usually drained their victims. Then they got to the living room, whatever this thing was it had no remorse as there were children dead. Then something lunged up and landed on the wall crawling, this eerie noise came out of its mouth.

"Sammy move"

Dean shot at it, and it screamed.

"Nice shot"

Then more came out and they began to fight.

"What the hell are these things?"

"I don't know I've never came across these"

"Shit"

The boys shot more and heard a noise coming from the basement; they ran upstairs just to see more dead bodies.

"What the hell are those things?"

"Who Knows?"

They began to reload when they head a noise they headed to the bathroom it was locked. Sam banged on the door, hello is someone there?"

There was nothing. Then they turned to go toward a room, Dean was behind the door, when Sam saw the bathroom door open, he stared son, for a moment he thought it was a little girl but saw how developed she was. She looked alarmed and saw the dead bodies every where. He heard the creatures coming up and pushed her back into the bathroom and locked the door.

"SAMMY!"

"IM ok"

He looked at the girl she looked at him puzzled and still in shock.

"Are they all dead?"

"Yes."

He said hesitant she sat down in shock, the screaming and crying thing never occurred to her, she didn't see the point and knew it would attract whatever killed her friends.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok, I was getting ready in here, and I'm a little self conscious when I noticed there was no noise, watching all the scary movies I realized that was bad and hid in the closet."

"How long have you been in here?"

"Um a few hours give or take"

He stared at the small girl and laughed she looked at him a little offended.

"Don't judge me; I trust in instincts, if it wasn't for me feeling I should trust you, I would jump out of that window."

He smiled this girl was smart, and she was hot he smiled and looked at her, she was slightly nervous but not as scared as she should be, it was strange then he realized she didn't know what was happening.

"Ok I want you to follow me ok, trust me I'm going to protect you."

She looked at him something told her to trust him, but he could be dangerous so be careful.

"Come one the coast is clear."

She followed him out and looked at the dead carcasses on the floor, their faces twisted in pure terror, she felt like she couldn't breath what was this thing? Why did it do this? A whimper and gasp came from the small girl behind Sam, he didn't want her to cry and then be scared, he would comfort her later. When the screeching thing came out again, it was dark grey and smelled like sewage it had no eyes and noting but sharp yellow teeth. Lilah stared and with instinct took Sam's gun and shot it in the heart without thinking.

"Whoa"

He said in shock

"More are coming"

She said and they ran to another room, this time a huge dean came out, he looked at the small girl, she was hot, thick legs, a big ass, and flat stomach her breasts full and firm, she was wearing the little dress, he couldn't help but think if this wasn't a bad moment he wanted to see how tan those thighs were. He shot at the dead thing coming toward her. And they ran down the back stairs, Lilah looked and saw the things feeding on her friends and their dead and empty eyes looking at her.

"go around to the car"

"I can handle it"

"You ok?"

"Yea I'm fine"

"I'm dean by the way."

"Lilah and duck"

She shot behind him and cocked the shot gun, she had never used one in her life, she was baffled at what she was doing, but at the moment couldn't dwell on it. It was like a something out of a Stephan King novel, those things just kept coming and she kept shooting, reloading and shooting, finally it seemed like they were gone, but Lilah had a nasty feeling, something worse was coming. There was a fluttering sound.

"Get out of here now."

She looked to her left and stared at a very good looking guy in a trench coat, he looked disheveled with dark coal hair and deep blue eyes, he was a beautiful man there was something pure about him, and she didn't know why but she felt like she belonged with him. Castiel looked overt he small girl, she had a light and purity around her, but it looked as though it was covered by a vial, making her seem green almost. It was strange she seemed hidden.


End file.
